U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,952 to Stone discloses a closed cycle power system comprising a means for combusting a fuel and an oxidizer at stoichiometric conditions so that the resulting combustion products combine with a third product to form a working fluid. The third product has the same atomic and molecular constituents as the fuel and oxidizer. An engine is provided for receiving and deriving power from the working fluid. A controlled portion of the exhaust from the engine is cooled, extracted and condensed. Separating means are provided for separating the controlled portion into its original atomic constituents for storage under high pressure and reuse as fuel and oxidizer. The remaining portion of the exhaust becomes the third product which is combined with the combustion efflux to form a working fluid. The resulting stoichiometric closed loop process provides an efficient source of power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,453 to Le et al discloses a staged combustor comprising a first combustion stage for combusting a fuel rich mixture of a fuel and an oxidizer, and a plurality of serially positioned secondary combustion stages downstream the first stage for receiving secondary flows of oxidizer to the increasing mass of combustion efflux. The gradual increase of oxidizer/fuel ratios provide a resultant substantially stoichiometric combustion. A cooling system is provided for cooling these combustion stages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water fueled engine that separates water into hydrogen and oxygen, and uses the hydrogen as a fuel source for a combustion engine. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an engine that uses the waste heat from the first combustion process to encourage the separation of the water fuel, and oxygen from the separation process for additional combustion and energy generation. Finally it is an object of the present invention to provide a water fueled engine that creates the energy needed to govern the processes of a self contained water fueled engine, and which comprises the computer controls necessary for regulation of the engine.